


Water

by dansloubli



Series: Elements [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansloubli/pseuds/dansloubli
Summary: Ada through Leon's eyes.The second story in the Elements series about Ada and Leon's complicated relationship.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is set after Damnation but before RE6.
> 
> Feel free to review!

**Water**

 

Once again, he finds himself waking up alone. As he brushes the empty space beside him, he tries to conjure the image of her sleeping figure: porcelain skin, raven hair, umber eyes. Though the warmth has left, he still feels her presence. His body remembers, and his heart aches. A strong sillage.

 

He fully awakens and walks to the living room. The blinds are lightly being blown by the wind. The window is half-open. On the desk, a note with a kiss mark, nothing else. Her message to him. Despite that, he nods. He slides the window closed but leaves it unlocked. His subtle message to her: you are much welcome.

 

_She would gush forth if restraint. She's free to flow wherever she pleases_. 

 

Steel on steel, the blaring of an alarm. His heart racing.

 

He stands by an iron door, a weakened Buddy at his side. The smell of blood hangs in the air. Loud thundering footsteps grow closer. He closes his eyes and pleads to his angel; does he even have one?

 

But as if answering his prayer, the iron doors begin to rise. He laughs to himself, for he knew. She may have gone first, but she would never leave him behind.

 

_She is my blessing in a literal disguise_.

 

A heavy downpour, soaked. He finds himself standing, stranded on a bus stop like an abandoned puppy. 

 

He clutches his jacket and draws it close, trying to retain whatever warmth he has. From out of nowhere, a hand brushes the length of his shoulder. He shudders. He looks over and sees her. Shocked, he opens his mouth to speak, but she places a finger on his lips. She chuckles and shakes her head.

 

They're back to who they were: the rookie and the spy.

 

She opens an umbrella, sheltering them both. She leads the way. He tries to absorb her warmth as they ran through the rain side by side. The moment they reach his apartment building, he shakes the rain off of him. He glances to her direction, but she was gone. He looks up and tries to find her, but can only hear the faint sound of her grappling hook.

 

_Forever an enigma, here a second, gone the next._

 

He landed hard on the pavement, gun in hand. An Ubitsvo in pursuit. 

 

He runs and creates distance. He shoots and shoots until he finds the barrel of his gun empty. He unsheathes his knife and raises his hands. He's on the defensive. 

 

The Ubitsvo raises its chainsaw arms, he anticipates, but a bullet tears through its head. He swirls around.

 

He catches a glimpse of her retreating figure in the distance.

 

_I can never contain her. Her fleeting presence is her depth. And I am immersed in it._

 

 


End file.
